X & Y Legends: Chaos in Kalos!
by XY Legends
Summary: After overseeing the New Trials, the Masters are sent on a mission of the upmost urgency, save Kalos from Team Flare, the only problem, they can't use their Team! so watch (or read..) as they start anew, with New Pokémon, New adventures and even a New Ally, the Fairy Master of Kalos! (Arc 3 of ?)


**And here it is! Arc 3!**

**I must admit, I began writing this back during Arc 2 because this one is sooooo long, I estimate each chapter (after this one) to be around 12k words, but I hope you enjoy, X & Y Legends: Chaos in Kalos!**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Summons.**

* * *

The Masters had all learnt that the doorbell ringing at 2 am was never a good sign, especially when it was the league at the door, but groggily they had all gotten up and made themselves a VERY Strong coffee, and sat down.

The League representative held up a picture of a region they'd never seen before, "This is the Kalos region, it has just opened it's leagues to new trainers once again, but there is a complication" She spoke very quickly but the Masters all seemed to nod, only thinking about returning to bed.

"Team Flare has taken root there and we believe is plotting" She told them,

"Is it me" PC began "Or do all these Criminal organisations call themselves Team or Squad like they want us to know their aim"

Everyone grunted acknowledgement as the League representative continued,

"Naturally we found some Trainers to take it on, Calem and Serena, and their friends, Trevor, Teirno and Shauna" She told them, "But they have failed, we call upon you, undoubtly the best Masters in the whole world to find out Flare's aim and stop it!"

"Sounds easy enough" Holly yawned,

"Well, unfortunately, we want this to be a covert op, so you will need to have new Pokemon, and leave most of your team here" The League representative told them,

"What!" Alistair exclaimed, fully awake now.

"You will leave in an hour, please prepare as when you arrive in Kalos, you will receive your starter Pokemon" The League representative replied, "oh and you will also need to travel separately, pretending you do not know one another, it will draw less attention to yourselves"

"Fine!" Damien growled, no-one really listening to her

"Oh and good luck, Kalos is a whole new Adventure" The League representative told them, leaving the room,

"Great, so I say we take two from our team to Kalos with us, just as a last resort" Chris told them and everyone nodded, leaving the room to prepare.

* * *

**(1 Hour Later) **

The Masters walked out of the room and into the awaiting Helicopter, which took off, each looking around, they knew Kalos Trainers didn't wear a set uniform, so they would buy something there, knowing they could find a new outfit for their normal wear.

They sat in silence, most trying to go back to sleep and it seemed as almost as soon as they had fallen asleep, they were being shook to awaken them, they climbed out of the Helicopter and looked around, a row of houses met them with a Rhyhorn statue outside on, a man leaning against a wall with a few scientists around him,

"You must be the trainers the league sent!" The Man called rushing forward, shaking their hands, "Welcome to Kalos! My name is Professor Sycamore!"

"Thanks" Damien yawned as he nodded,

"I heard that you all have specialist types, so I sent my aids to get me some special Pokemon for you!" Sycamore smiled,

"To PC, I give you a Fennekin"

"To Sam, I give you a Chespin"

"To Melissa, I give you a Froakie"

"To Billie, I give you a Espurr"

"To Damien, I give you a Noibat"

"To Chris, I give you a Dedenne"

"To Ryan, I give you Inkay"

"To Rowan, I give you a Honedge"

"To Jesse, I give you a Pancham"

"To Pierce, I give you a Litleo"

"To Holly, I give you a Fossil Pokemon Amaura"

"And Alistair, I give you the second fossil, Tyrunt!"

Everyone looked down at their Pokéball before placing it on their waist, looking back at Sycamore,

"and before you go, I had these made up for you, the Kalos Pokédex, with all three areas of Kalos already programmed in!" Sycamore smiled as he handed over the Pokédex's and the Masters nodded,

"Now I hope you enjoy Kalos!" Sycamore smiled as the massive gates opened up, each Master walked out of the town onto Route 1, each looking over at one another,

"You guys do know it would be best if we all went solo from here on out, attract less attention to ourselves" Ryan told them and they nodded in agreement,

"I know, lets see who can get everywhere first!" PC smirked, "I bet I will be!"

"I bought these for us all, their called Holo Casters, used for communications" Chris handed a device over to them and they smirked placing them on their arm's, "I've registered each of us in each of them, so if you ever need anyone else, or to let us know about anything Flare related, you can call us instantly"

"Well lets go through Kalos!" PC Called and everyone ran off, their new Pokémon in hand along with a Pokédex, ready to explore the new region.

* * *

**(The Most Ancient Hall of Origins)**

Arceus, Dialga and Palkia stood watching the scene below,

"Should we tell them?" Palkia asked looking down at the Masters reciving their new Pokemon

"No, they need to find out for themselves" Arceus replied,

"And if they should fail in their mission?" Dialga asked,

"They will not, I shall not allow it!" Arceus replied almost growling,

"I know mother, but have you sensed it, the oncoming darkness?" Dialga asked,

"Indeed, among both the Human's and Pokémon, the greatest Champion of Archaos will rise soon" Arceus replied,

"Who?" Palkia asked,

"I Cannot sense it, Archaos is still powerful enough to block my view of them… all I can tell is what they call themselves" Arceus replied,

"Maask, Lord of Archaos. if the Masters cannot stop him, the world will end" Dialga nodded,

"But he will not appear for many months I sense, we shall warn them when next they come to speak with us" Arceus replied, "I cannot sense who Maask is, from where he comes or anything he does in the past… but he is coming… and with him, the greatest darkness to ever have fallen upon this world!"

* * *

**and Scene!**


End file.
